turtlebrookfandomcom-20200213-history
Meridian
Bio Meridian was a naturally generated pink sheep who spawned on the border between a flower forest and plains biome. She was permanently transformed by Eresnacht, the fallen witch. After being rescued by Waddles, she now lives with her as her girlfriend. History Meridian lived among a flock of six other sheep in their home meadow. She knew she was different from the others, but not what her existence meant or what it was worth in the wrong eyes. To every other sheep in that meadow she was just another body in the flock. They were simple-minded and at peace, their corner of the world untouched. That safe, warm peace was eventually shattered by a wandering witch, Eresnacht. When they found Meridian, they captured her and lead her back to their fortress. She was locked away deep underground in their dungeon with the previous failed experiments, forced to watch and listen day after day to desecrated bodies and anguished cries. When Eresnacht unlocked the final secret to transformation, Meridian's life was irreversibly changed. She was thrust into a body she didn't recognize, having it tainted with scars. She was renamed "Belphoebe" (bell-fa-bee) and told of her very special role in Eresnacht's plan. Eres draped her in cloth and moved her to the tallest tower of their fortress, surrounding the cage with end crystals to protect their "prize." “One touch and you and whoever else dares to steal you from me will be blown to pieces. You know very well that your kind don’t respawn. This life is your only one, and it belongs to me. Don’t rob me of my fortune.” -Eresnacht Meridian was horrified of her surroundings, her mind, and her body. So far from home and who she used to be, all she could do was listen. In her time as Eresnacht’s prisoner, she learned. Quietly. A spell heard through the floorboards, a book left a bit too close to her cage. She listened intently and honed her sights to absorb the enchantments and alchemy the witch spat. And she hid it deep inside her heart, waiting and turning it all over in her thoughts day by day until the moment would come when she could finally use it against her captor. On a calm, cloudless evening, Meridian had her very first visitor. Waddles, curious about the strange structure that loomed in front of her lagoon, flew to the tower to inspect what it contained. Meridian poured out her story to Waddles, describing the horrors she had been through. Despite Meri's begs, Waddles decided to take on Eresnacht and kill the false shepherd. The two fought valiantly and struck down Eresnacht together. Waddles then led Meridian back to her base where she recovered and was free to come and go as she pleased. The two of them grew close in the months that followed, and Meridian decided to stay with Waddles where they live together to this day. Belphoebe "Belphoebe" is the name that was given to Meridian by Eresnacht in order to make her humanoid form permanent. More than that though, Belphoebe represents the future Eres had planned for her: the highest commander in their army of conquest, the heir to a throne of death. On the imagined form of Belphoebe, the arm pointing up says “buildheight” and the one pointing down says “bedrock.” Every inch of the world would’ve belonged to her. This plan, this future, and this form haunts Meridian more than anything else. Transformation The difference between Waddles and Meridian is choice. Waddles made the choice to ask her wish of the dragon, and she continuously chooses to maintain the form she was given every day when she drinks her dragon’s breath. Meridian was never given a choice, and she had her ability to make a choice about her body afterwards taken away. To Waddles, dragon’s breath is a gift—her most prized possession. To Meridian, it’s a reminder of the fate she was destined to have and how her body was not made to be her own. ''“I wish they would’ve left me to the wolves. To the wandering players’ blades and shears. To the cliffs and ravines and rushing streams. I’m afraid of this body. More than I am of the witch.” '' -Meridian Additional Facts * She would secretly prestigititate her hands into paws. She found so much joy in discovering she could finally have some kind of control over her body that she continued to experiment with it. After learning more about this type of temporary transformative magic, she dedicates a lot of her time mastering it, entertaining the scutes with fun illusions and changing bits of her appearance whenever she felt like it. She took back the weapon that was used against her! Of course she still has intense respect for this realm of magic, and takes it very seriously. Though temporary, it is still transformation and can be the most dangerous forms of magic. She would never use it in irresponsible or malicious ways, she knows the damage it can cause * She uses her magic to enhance Waddles in combat, enchanting her arrows during fights